


take it away

by arpeggioschuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Isn't A Bad Dad, Coming Out, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpeggioschuyler/pseuds/arpeggioschuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Schuyler Hamilton cares deeply for all her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it away

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago so im just publishing as im logged in

Eliza Schuyler Hamilton cares deeply for all her children. Will is two, cheerful, and always looking for adventure. John is five, prone to tantrums, and puts his socks on backwards. Jamie is eight, quiet, and likes to draw flowers. AJ is eleven, rambunctious, and commonly hosts the end of the year sports team parties. Angie is thirteen, fond of her older brother, and likes to take candid photos. And finally, Philip is fifteen, writes poetry, and really wants an old fashioned typewriter for his birthday. All in all, she knows them better than they know themselves.

Alexander Hamilton is a different story. He's fond of his children, thinks the best of them, but he doesn't know that John won't eat sandwiches with crust, or about the crush AJ has on his science fair partner. He knows the basics, and Eliza knows he loves them, but he never seems to find the time to let them know that.

It's late, and Eliza has already tucked Will, John, Jamie, and AJ in, though the latter would never admit that his mother still tucks him in at night. Angie's light is off, and Eliza can hear her punk music playing, meaning she's falling asleep to the sound of it. Philip's light is still on, and she knocks on his door quietly.

“Come in,” she hears him whisper-yell.

“Hey, honey. You should be getting to sleep soon.” Eliza says kindly, heading over to where her son is seated at his desk.

“Is dad home yet?” Philip asks quietly.

“He texted me a few minutes ago, he'll be home soon. Why? Is something wrong?” Eliza questions.

“I just… I wanted to talk to you both.” Philip says, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Do you want to go wait downstairs on the couch?” Eliza asks, wondering what this could be about. Philip nods, wordlessly maneuvering out of his chair and out of his room, flicking off the light.

They sit on the couch in an uncomfortable silence until Eliza hears the door open quietly. “We're in the living room, Alexander,” Eliza calls out softly.

“We?” Alexander echoes, and enters the living room.

“Philip wanted to talk to us,” Eliza says kindly, and Alexander takes a seat on the other side of their uncomfortable looking son.

There's a long stretch of silence before Alexander breaks it, as usual, and says, “It's a judge free zone, buddy.”

That's all it takes for Philip's barriers to break, and Eliza watches him as he tugs on his sweater sleeves, and then blurts out, “I'm a girl.”

Eliza isn't very shocked, and neither is Alexander, apparently, because all he says is “That's cool. Do you have a preferred name?”

“I think what your father means to say is that we fully support you, and there's no problem with that.” Eliza says, smiling at her daughter. (Finally, another one, she thinks. It was just her, Angie, and the little one on her way.) “But yes, have you picked another name?”

Their daughter bites her lip. “I was thinking… Peggy. After Aunt Peggy, but not short for Margarita.”

“She's going to be very happy about that,” Eliza smiles.

Alexander sighs. “Great, first Angie and Angelica, now Peggy and Margarita. More double trouble. I can't catch a break.” Peggy and Eliza both laugh.

“Okay, now what do you need? More feminine clothing? Makeup?” Eliza questions hopefully.

“Mom, being a girl doesn't mean I have to conform to those beauty standards. Clothing isn't gendered and anyone can wear makeup, regardless of gender.” Peggy says smartly, and then pauses, looking down sheepishly. “But yeah, that would be nice.”

“Perfect, I'll take you out shopping tomorrow?” Eliza suggests. “And do you want us to call the school and have your name changed on the attendance sheets? Unless you're not ready to be out to the world, of course.”

Peggy runs a hand through her hair. “I'm ready. I'm gonna tell Angie, AJ, and Jamie tomorrow, and I don't think the kids are gonna understand, but they'll figure it out eventually. And then I'll call up some of my friends and explain, and if you guys could cover the extended family?”

“Of course, but only if Aunt Peggy is the first one you tell.” Eliza says with a smile.

“But you also have to be prepared for the press,” Alexander warns. “You know what comes along with being a kid of the Treasury Secretary, especially being an older kid. I'm not going to try and hide the fact that you may get social media hate for this, I just want to warn you. It was the same when I came out as bisexual.”

“I can handle it, dad. A little bit of hate won't hurt me. And besides, I can be a role model for other trans kids, right? I can help them.” Her daughter looks so innocent and earnest as she says these words that Eliza wraps her into a hug. Alexander joins the hug on the other side, effectively sandwiching their daughter.

“I'm so proud of you,” Alexander says into Peggy's hair.

“So am I,” Eliza adds, and if Peggy tears up a little, neither parent mentions it. “Now it's time for you to get some rest for our big shopping trip tomorrow. Goodnight, Peggy.”

“Night, Pegs.” Alexander chimes in.

“Night Mom, night Dad, love you.” Peggy says, hugging them quickly one more time before heading upstairs.

“Love you too,” the two chorus back.

After Eliza is sure Peggy can't hear them, she leans forward and says, “Ten bucks says that older Peggy is so happy that she comes down to visit.”

“That's not fair, we both know she will regardless. Ten bucks says that both Angelicas and older Peggy will weasel their ways into the shopping trip.” Alexander counters.

Eliza sighs. “That'll happen anyways.”

“I'm worried,” Alexander confesses, and she looks at him, confused.

“Why? She can handle any backlash, and we can help her through this journey.” Eliza responds.

“No, it's just…” Alexander sighs. “Your dad… if the kid on the way is a boy, then we'll have to name him Philip.”

Eliza laughs. “I guess we'll have to have another one, because it's a girl!”

“Really?” Alexander says, with the same joy he had when he found out anything about the other pregnancies.

“Well, biologically, a girl.” Eliza says, resting a hand on her stomach. “Perhaps she'll end up being a Philip.”

“Perhaps,” Alexander echoes, placing his hand over the one she has on her stomach. “Any name ideas?”

“Well,” Eliza starts mischievously. “Now that we have both an Angelica and a Peggy, I was thinking Eliza.”

“Triple trouble.” Alexander laughs. “Though, if she's anything like her mother, I don't think we have anything to worry about.”

Eliza kisses him softly and chastely. “I'm heading to sleep, will you be joining me?” She implores, looking at her husband and his ink-stained hands, the dark bags under his eyes.

“I might just,” Alexander says, and together they stand.

Eliza Schuyler Hamilton may know all the little details about her children, but Alexander Hamilton loves and supports them with all of his heart, and that's what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
